


Brimstone In My Garden

by Cerberusia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: His first ever heat announces itself with a tiny squirt of piss while he's just sat there, chilling at his computer, a comic open in Paint next to the Pesterchum window. It's not completely unexpected - he's felt prickly-hot on and off all day, and his abdomen feels weird and hollow - but he still feels his ears go red.





	Brimstone In My Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the tumblr user whose invitation to 'go die' encouraged me to write another 2.5K of this in about three hours, thus finishing it. I suspect that this is not quite what they meant to do, but I credit them nonetheless.
> 
> The idea of normalised wetting to signal an omega's heats and advertise their sexual availability to any nearby alpha is not mine and I cannot take credit for it: it was the delicious brainchild of a nonny on FFA, and I would like to warmly thank them for the many pleasant daydreams it has given me, which eventually led to this fic.
> 
> Title from Mother Mother's _Little Pistol_.

When they show wetting on TV - comedy, drama, whatever - it's always a huge gush of fluid that stains the omega's entire crotch. Whether because that shows up better on screen or because it makes better jack-off material for the viewers, Dave doesn't know, but it's clearly not for realism's sake.

His first ever heat announces itself with a tiny squirt of piss while he's just sat there, chilling at his computer, a comic open in Paint next to the Pesterchum window. It's not completely unexpected - he's felt prickly-hot on and off all day, and his abdomen feels weird and hollow - but he still feels his ears go red.

He makes sure to go to the bathroom very regularly, which the Internet recommends for minimising pee spurts, though there's no way to avoid them. In the meantime, he jerks off four times a day and has a serious craving for salt. Bro isn't home during the daytime, so there's nobody to mock him for it.

So heats are fine, if inconvenient: he buys some pads to soak up the minor spurts so he doesn't have to keep washing his pants, and despite Dave's fears, Bro never says anything. He spends his first two heats alone with the help of his own hands, typing on Pesterchum in between bouts of intense jacking-off. He doesn't, like, fall to the floor and beg to be fucked or anything, which is a relief.

When he turns thirteen and feels his the beginnings of his third heat aching just below his navel, he gets on the internet and buys a dildo with a knot. He uses Bro's card because of Texas' restriction on the sale of 'adult novelty items' to under-sixteens which, given that average age of thermarchy is three years earlier, Dave thinks is kind of cruel.

Bro sees the charge, of course. The next morning Dave wakes up nose-to-bulbous-nose with a smuppet with an unusually large head and a nose positioned right in the center. Pretty obvious what market _that's_ designed for. Personally, Dave wouldn't go sticking anything with eyes up his ass whether it had a fake knot or no, but as always the ways of puppet fetishists are best not contemplated for too long. _For as you gaze into the abyss..._

He firmly shoves the smuppet off the bed - and as he shifts about, he realises that he's wet in his sleep. That's unusual: you might leak slick in your sleep, but rarely pee. He's also hard, which is pretty normal. He wriggles about to get comfortable, turning over onto his stomach, and slips his hand into his wet boxers. He's always masturbated face-down, sometimes grinding his dick into the mattress for a while first. His sheets will already have to be changed - thank God for the waterproof mattress protector he got for his first heat - so he might as well come on them as well.

It takes him no time at all to come, humping his fist with all his might. It's a really _good_ orgasm, the kind that clenches and cramps in his gut and whites out the world when it takes him.

He's not going to lie about in it - ew, gross - so he gets up and pulls the sheets off his bed before going to take a shower. Bro must have just finished: the bathroom mirror is steaming up, and the shower cubicle smells like his conditioner.

Dave lets out a few trickles in the shower, feeling the empty ache in his abdomen. This heat's shaping up to be a little more intense than his previous ones, but it's nothing he can't handle.

So he fucks about on the internet some, kicks a few ideas for Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, disappears down a Wikipedia rabbit hole when he looks up the name of that coffee they make from cat poop or whatever. He shifts position regularly, wriggling in his chair. The wet patch at his crotch isn't getting bigger, but it's not drying either because more little trickles of pee keep coming out.

He gets hard, really hard halfway through reading about Turkish tea culture, and has to tear open his wet jeans to jack off. It feels good, but achy-good, and it leaves him feeling empty. The dildo is scheduled to arrive tomorrow, and he knows he's going to need it.

He gets himself a cup noodle for lunch - he's not really hungry, but he needs something so he doesn't pass out halfway through jerking off or something - and catches himself eyeing up the kitchen implements for ass-jamming suitability. There's nothing without a sharp edge or even approaching the right shape. He wishes very, very badly that he used a hairbrush instead of a comb.

His afternoon goes downhill from there. He can't sit still, he can't concentrate, and pretty much every half-hour his dick sits up and begs for attention - when it's not leaking piss to signal his supposed sexual availability to every Alpha in the vicinity. No wonder he hasn't seen Bro today: Dave must _stink_. Bro's probably fled the apartment to preserve his sense of smell.

He gives up and takes off his jeans, then after a moment his underwear too. Time to step things up a notch. He doesn't need lube: he's already wet. He lies down on his back, takes hold of his dick with one hand, and goes for his ass with the other. He's not careful: it's not like this is the first time he's tried fingering himself, and he hopes that if he's rougher it might feel more like an Alpha's dick.

His first finger slips in easily, and it feels _good_. Dave lets go of his dick and holds his thigh instead. If he looks between his legs instead of at the ceiling, he can see his dick twitching when he strokes his finger along his slick inner walls.

He adds a second finger. Normally he'd be feeling the burn - but it goes in like nothing, like he does this to himself every day. His dick jerks and spurts some more piss, wetting his belly. It's totally stiff and throbbing against his abdomen, and he daren't touch it because he already feels like he's on the edge of coming.

Maybe a third finger? It might hurt, says some sensible part of his brain, and the rest of his brain goes **good**.

It does hurt. It hurts _amazingly_ , like stretching the knot out of a muscle, and Dave's instincts take over completely and he starts jamming his fingers into himself, thrusting them in and out, working his hips back and forth, straining for the bright tingling edges of orgasm, building right at the base of his dick.

He seizes his dick just in time for orgasm to explode through him, searing his nerves, making him shake and convulse and make a long, throttled moan.

He leaves his fingers up his ass for a long time, trying to persuade his body that they're a knot. It doesn't work. Eventually he goes and cleans himself up, that achy hollow feeling still between his hips.

He pees in his fresh jeans almost as soon as he puts them on. He hopes Bro doesn't want to strife today, because there's no way he can concentrate on sword forms when he keeps _leaking_.

He makes himself boxed mac'n'cheese and wets twice. Pee trickles down the inside legs of his jeans. He's pretty sure that's slick leaking out of his backdoor too. Ugh, this is the _worst_. As soon as that dildo arrives, he's going to grab it like the stealth ninja he is and spend the next two days with it shoved up his ass. He's actually on the verge of considered the smuppet Bro left in his room.

He pees hard for a few seconds - a proper stream - just thinking about it. Holy _shit_ , this is bad. He manages to force down the mac'n'cheese, then decides he wants a change of scene and goes to lie on the futon on a pile of blankets so Bro doesn't complain about him pissing on his makeshift bed.

He drinks most of a carton of apple juice and pees a lot of it back out in a steady trickle. He has to jerk off twice more, shoving his fingers up his own ass as hard as he can without actually getting naked right there in the living room. Bro will definitely complain, but he literally can't help himself any more.

Dave manages to stuff his dick back into his jeans, even though it's getting kind of sore now and even the fabric of his boxers feels like it's fondling him. He rolls over onto his back, wriggling uncomfortably. He feels itchy and restless and empty. His dick lets out another squirt of piss.

He doesn't hear the door open - he never does - but with his sense of smell so pumped up there's no way he can miss the waft of sweat, metal and Alpha pheronomes that means Bro just got back.

Dave _drenches_ himself.

Literally: one moment he's just a little damp, then the next his bladder just _empties_. He pisses all down the inside of his thighs, completely soaking the crotch of his jeans. RIP Bro's futon, he thinks distantly as Bro stops in the middle of the room to look at him. Shit, he's gonna be mad.

Dave lies there, eyes fixed on Bro's impenetrable shades, and tries to pretend he hasn't just pissed himself trying to attract an Alpha upon smelling his _brother_.

It's fine, he tells himself. Bro is the only Alpha he'd be exposed to during a heat, and he's so keyed up that of course he wets at the first sniff of Alpha pheromones. This _probably_ isn't the most embarrassing thing he's ever done in front of Bro. There must have been something when he was really little, further than his memory goes. Probably.

Bro isn't saying anything. Maybe he's got too many cutting things to say and all the possibilities are fighting for prominence in his head. That happens to Dave sometimes. No clues from Bro, whose mouth is as flat as usual.

He really hopes Bro doesn't notice that his dick's hard again. No, amend that: there's no way to keep Bro from noticing his boner. Bro has inevitably already noticed his boner, because Bro always notices what you least want him to notice. Behind the shades, he could be staring right at it and Dave would have no idea. Please, god, let him _not say_ anything.

"Dildo not come yet, huh." Bro speaks quietly, like always. It's not a question. Dave tries to find an answer anyway.

"Tomorrow," he squeaks, and internally curses himself. His dick is _really_ hard now, throbbing in his jeans, and he knows that if he hadn't just pissed out literally everything in his bladder he'd be wetting again right now. All he can smell is Bro's Alpha pheromones and he can feel slick leaking out of his ass. He wants a dick in him - a _knot_ in him - _right now_. Holy shit, he can't think any more. His vision is blurring with how bad he wants it.

"That's OK." Bro is coming towards him, coming around the futon. Dave stays very still, trying not to rock his hips too obviously. What is Bro _doing_? It must be - disgusting, embarrassing for him. Is he going to dump Dave off the futon and make him go back to his room rather than stink up where Bro's going to sleep tonight?

Bro grabs him by the shoulders and buries his face in Dave's neck. Dave feels him take a good sniff.

"You smell good," he murmurs. His pointy nose is digging into the side of Dave's throat.

At this point, Dave's thought processes split.

_He's affected by Omega pheromones,_ goes the higher part. _All that stuff about it not working on family members was total bullshit. Your brother wants to fuck you. This is how you're going to lose your virginity._

The lower part is more along the lines of: _AlphafuckAlphafuckmefuckmeknotfuckmefuuuuuuuck_.

Dave tears open his jeans and lets Bro pull them off along with his underwear as he strips off his t-shirt. He doesn't say anything, he can't say anything - his mouth is open but all he can do is whimper. He's forgotten how speech works.

You don't want this, he's thinking, you don't want your brother to fuck you - but he wants an Alpha so bad and Bro's _there_ , he _wants_ you, he _cares_ for you, he does, he does and he's going to show it at _last_.

Bro immediately gets to his knees beside the futon, leans forward, and sucks Dave's entire dick into his mouth. No teasing, no licking at the head, just powerful rhythmic sucking. His cheeks hollow out just like in porn. Dave wails, one hand clawing at Bro's head, the other at his own face. It's too _much_ , it's too good, he can't hold it -

His hips buck wildly back and forth as he comes hard into Bro's hot mouth, pulses of agonising pleasure shooting through his dick. He collapses to the futon, limp except for his still-hard dick, and opens his eyes in time to see Bro tearing open his own jeans and pulling out his dick.

His _monster_ dick. Holy _shit_. Alpha dicks look even huger in the flesh. And if he looks hard - and he's looking _very hard indeed_ \- Dave thinks he can see the beginning of Bro's knot trying to push its way out of its sheath inside his body.

_That's way too big for your first time,_ say his higher thought processes. _He's full grown and you're just a kid. He's obviously not in control of himself. He's going to hurt you._

And because he's just come, he's just lucid enough to start drawing up his legs and turning away to roll off the futon like some kind of ninja -

Bro's hands clamp around his thighs and haul him flat on his back, legs wide open. Bro's dick is huge and red and really hard, and Dave still aches to be filled. A tiny, pathetic spurt of piss dribbles out of his stiff, aching dick, advertising _just how ready_ he is for an Alpha.

Bro holds Dave's thigh up against his chest with one hand, and uses the other to guide the blunt head of his cock to Dave's virgin asshole. For a moment, it feels like his own fingers. Then Bro pushes in, and it feels _nothing_ like fingers. It feels like Bro's trying to jam a baseball bat up his ass, huge and unyielding. It's going to tear him, it's going to kill him. It _won't fit_ and he wants it _so badly_.

The head pops in, and Dave wails like the air is being forced from his lungs. He's crying, he realises - not because it hurts, but because he's so _full_ already, it's like there's no space inside him for tears. He wraps his legs around Bro's waist and squeezes, desperate for his knot. Bro's face is so high above his, his shades still on; Dave grabs for him, pulling him down by the polo shirt so he can breath in the smell of his pheromones in his sweat.

Bro lets him, bracing himself over Dave and hanging his head as he thrusts the rest of his dick into Dave. Dave howls, feeling that huge cock open him up inside. It's stroking all the nerves in his ass, roughly stimulating his prostate. Bro withdraws and thrusts again, again, shoving their bodies together while Dave claws at his back and leaks more tears and slick as his asshole tries to accomodate Bro's dick.

He's going to come again, he realises. There's nothing touching his dick and he's going to come, feeling his brother pound his ass so hard he can feel the knot slapping against his hole.

"C'mon," he groans, "do it!" He tries to grind his hips, tries to impale himself even further on Bro's dick. He can't even think that this might be a bad idea, he can't think of anything except how badly he wants to be knotted, filled up. He can feel more tears welling up and spilling down his cheeks. Bro's face is just above his, forehead creased and jaw clenched as he batters Dave's insides with his dick. His chest is heaving.

"Please!" Dave begs. His dick throbs and he feels Bro's dick pulse inside him like he's about to come.

Finally, _finally_ , Bro starts to push his knot into Dave's ass. He's left it late and it's swollen most of the way already, and Dave is so terrified that it might not go in after all - but he's producing so much slick and Bro is taking it so slow as he huffs and growls through his teeth, and when he's stretching wider and wider as he steadily, impossibly takes the knot, his dick jerks and he seizes up all over and _screams_ as he comes like Bro's cock is forcing it out of him.

When the black spots clear from his vision, Bro is just easing in the last of his knot and shaking all over.

"Ngh!" he grunts suddenly, his arms tightening around Dave. Then he groans, long and low, and Dave feels the hot thick wash of his brother's come inside him.

It goes on for a long time, semen spurting out of Bro's cock to fill him up like a garden hose. Bro rocks back and forth above him, completely lost in his drawn-out orgasm. Dave looks up into his brother's face and memorises the half-open mouth with its upper lip curled back to expose teeth, the flaring nostrils, the little hitching breaths. This is the most vulnerable he'll ever get to see Bro. He should enjoy it while it lasts.

At last, Bro slumps heavily on top of him. The points of his shades dig into Dave's temple. Dave's tongue is swollen in his dry mouth, and he can't tell him to move. Not that he can, he remembers: they're tied, and will be for at least twenty minutes. Bro can't leave him yet.

Bro's arms are still around him, warm and strong and comforting, like his scent. Crushed beneath him, filled with his brother's semen, Dave takes a deep lungful and breathes out very slowly. Maybe if he doesn't move even when the knot goes down, Bro will forget he's there, and keep holding him.


End file.
